Love! Euphonium
by Darth-Joker
Summary: Reina was deeply moved by Kumiko's public support during the solo competition. They had been growing closer for weeks now, but recent personal revelations seemed to limit them to friendship alone. Will something change, leading to romance? Story takes place in the immediate aftermath of Episode 11, and may conflict with later episodes. Story is told from Kumiko's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Love! Euphonium

Reina has been on a high since the solo competition against Nakaseko-sempai. Reina seems very confident and happy. She's still practicing hard every day, and I've joined her for private practice sessions a lot. Just the two of us.

While she is practicing hard, she also seems more relaxed to me. Nothing seems to get her down for long. If I was in her shoes, I'd probably feel unappreciated over most of the band not voting for me, even when I gave the better performance. But Reina doesn't let things like that get to her. That's one reason why I find her inspiring, and want to continue helping her.

Lately, Reina has been all smiles to me. I can tell that she's grateful over how I applauded her and supported her during the solo auditions. Still...

There's an awkward feeling. Different than before. When I'm talking with Reina, and practicing with her. Something feels... different. It's hard to put my finger on it. Reina and I are much more open with each other now than we were just after we joined the band, but there seems to be something different that Reina is holding back. No, wait... that's not it. Reina doesn't hold things back. She's one of the bluntest people I know! So instead... it's like she's carefully thinking things over, maybe?

Picking up on this helped prepare me for when Reina suddenly walked up to me after school one day, and with a firm look on her face, said "Kumiko, we need to talk. On the roof. Now."

"...What about?" I replied, a bit nervously.

"I don't want to talk about it here." Reina replied, in a slightly agitated tone, "So please join me on the roof."

Reina than walked off towards the stairway that lead to the roof. It was clear that she wanted me and _expected_ me to follow. Katou-san blinked uneasily over this, and I just chuckled and shrugged my shoulders a bit over it, before heading off after Reina.

A few minutes later, I reached the top of the roof, and saw Reina there waiting for me. Reina stood close to the edge of the roof. Her facial expression was so firm and strong, and it seemed so radiant to me with the warm light of the sun beaming down on Reina on this clear day. Reina's hair flapped in the wind, enchanting me even more. I became lost in the moment, until Reina shifted sideways towards me, and looked my way. That was enough to snap me back to normal.

"...A-Ah, so what did you want to talk about?" I asked Reina.

"Do you remember the love confession I made to you?" Reina asked me, after walking very close to me and facing me.

"You don't need to ask me that" I replied curtly, with a grin, "I mean, who could forget _that_?"

"I meant it, you know." Reina stated, after a brief pause.

"Well yeah, you always mean what you say." I replied, "You're very honest like that."

"In this case, I might not have been honest enough." Reina responded.

"Kumiko..." Reina quickly added, in a breathless tone of voice, while pushing her hair aside with the back of her hand.

"...I _want_ you" Reina then whispered into my ear, after leaning her head in next to mine.

I felt a shiver of excitement run up my spine. I felt an intense warm cloud, crackling with lightning, form all around me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt like I was in a dream!

I only felt that way, though. It was all in my head, brought about by Reina's words. I knew what those words sounded like, but they couldn't mean that, right? So I tried to compose myself, and respond to what Reina really meant.

"What do you want me for?" I asked, "Is there something you need help with?"

Reina briefly looked a bit angered and frustrated by my questions. But she quickly reaffirmed herself.

"I meant exactly what I said." Reina stated, "Nothing more. Just the plain meaning of my words."

Reina then learned her face in near to my, with our noses nearly touching. Her eyes had such steely fire in them! It left my mouth open in awe.

"I. _Want._ **You.** " Reina repeated.

Reina then shocked me even more, by kissing the corner of my lips. She... she kissed me! She then quickly took a couple steps back.

My heart felt like fireworks were going off. It was like vibrant colors were dancing in front of my eyes. I felt a sudden desire for Reina to hug me, and... and...

No, this doesn't make sense! This doesn't add up.

"...What about Taki-sensei?" I asked, "Don't you love _him_?"

Reina paused for a moment. But I think it was more for my benefit than her's. Her body language was decidedly surefooted. I could tell that she had prepared herself for this particular question.

"I watched a TV show a few days ago." Reina said, as she looked off into the horizon, "In it, one of the characters thought she loved this very talented violinist. But she later fell in love with a different person. She came to the conclusion that she didn't love the violinist himself so much as she loved his music."

"...You're saying you don't love Taki-sensei, but only his ability as a music teacher?" I asked.

"I admire him." Reina said, "I think he's an awesome teacher. I like him... as a person. And as someone close to my family. But the person that I love the most... the person that I find myself wanting to be with all the time... the person I most want to be close to, and to touch..."

Reina then pivoted back towards me, and looked me straight in the eye, while smouldering flames danced in her eyes.

"That person is _you,_ Kumiko." she finished.

In my head, it was like the climax of a great orchestra piece had been reached. I saw white birds fluttering through the air, frolicking with each other.

My heart...my heart felt like huge powerful waves crashing down on large sturdy rocks, mixed in with quick flashing images of race cars speeding and whirring around the corner as they near the finish line threatening to crash into each other and tear everything apart.

I felt an urge to tightly hug Reina, and never let her go!

Where...where is that part of me coming from? _Am I.._.?

"Well..." said Reina, once more snapping me back to my senses, "At least you're not calling my feelings 'twisted'."

"No..." I said in this absent-minded low monotone, "They're not twisted."

"I can see you'll need time to think over what I told you." Reina stated, "I... _hope_..."

I then noticed a strange softening in Reina's eyes. Was it... vulnerability that I saw? This must be hard on Reina as well. Why am I being so self-conscious here. I should be concerned for her!

But then after a brief show of softness, Reina's eyes lit up with renewed drive and determination.

"The place before, where I confronted you and Tsukamoto-kun. I'll be waiting for you there." Reina stated.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'll be at that place just before the sun sets." Reina said, "I'll be waiting there for your reply to my confession."

"Y-You don't have to..."

"No, I do have to do that." Reina interjected, "I want to give you time to reply properly to me. If you don't show up at all... I'll take that as a rejection. The choice is yours, Kumiko."

The way she said my name... it felt so soft and sweet... but it also betrayed a longing heart.

"W-Wait...!" I shouted out to Reina, while reaching out to her, after she begun to walk away.

But it was too late. Reina had already made her decisions. And soon, I would have to make mine...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My mind had been racing. Racing since Reina said "I want you" to me. It was like a geyser had burst forth, creating a watery mist of conflicting images and thoughts. I tried to hide it as I went about my daily routine, eating dinner, brushing my teeth, studying for tests.

But I felt nervous. I felt so nervous!

I've never been in a serious relationship with anybody before. Was I ready for one? Was I ready for _that_ sort of commitment?

But then, I thought back to what I said to Reina before, just before the solo competition. I had already committed to her, only in a different way. ...Or so I thought?

My feelings were a jumbled mess. A mess of fear and love and anxiety and... desire? Was it desire?

I _did_ love it when she touched my lips that one unforgettable evening. It felt nice when she hugged me before, seeking comfort after tense confrontations with Nakaseko-sempai and Yoshikawa-sempai. And the way she cupped my face in the palm of her hand...

Why was I thinking all of this? Why did these ideas and memories keep flashing through my mind?

I love Reina. I've known this for awhile now, but I thought it was just the love of close friendship. I don't recall ever before being attracted to another girl like this!

But maybe Reina had simply awaken in me something that had always been there? I've always tried to fit in as best I can, and take things easy, so was there a part of myself that had become buried by that? Was Reina lifting me out of a tomb of my own making?

I see her hand outstretched to mine, desiring more than friendship alone. This evening I will need to meet her, and give her a proper reply. She deserves that much, no matter what.

It was late in the evening, and I could tell that the sun would soon set. I told my older sister a flimsy excuse to explain why I was leaving the house. I then headed off to where Reina was waiting for me.

I slowly walked down the stony path that lead to where she was sitting. It was right next to a large lake, lusciously shimmering under a bright sun about to set on a cooling evening. In spite of my nervousness, I briefly smiled blissfully, at the thought of how clever Reina was to pick such a romantic spot for me to reply to her. She's quite the shrewd manipulator, that Reina is...

I then took a deep breath, and walked forward, about to come into Reina's field of vision. I tightened one hand into a fist. I was going to stick by the decision I had made.

As I walked around the corner, Reina almost instantly turned her face towards me. Her eyes seemed to wash over me, as though I was the most valuable treasure in the world! It made me even more nervous. But I knew that this moment would be, so I tried to shake it off.

"You came." Reina said to me.

"Of course I did." I replied, with a nervous smile, "It would be tacky for me to just blow you off."

There was then a tense moment, as we just stared into each others eyes. I swallowed hard, before I moved forward again.

"Can I sit next to you?" I asked her.

"Sure." Reina replied.

I then sat next to her. We were both in our summer school uniforms. Just the feeling of her thigh pressing up against mind, through both of her skirts, was enough to excite me.

To calm myself, I looked out over the horizon, enjoying the beautiful sight of the sun beginning to set. As the tension began to ease somewhat, I took a slow breath, and...

"It's a nice sight, isn't it?" Reina asked, "The sight before us, I mean."

I was taken aback by Reina talking in such a very relaxed way.

"Yeah, it does look great." I replied.

"It's strange that I feel that way, though, isn't it?" Reina asked.

"Huh?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"This scene is nice, but in a normal way." Reina answered, "The scene is special, but to normal people."

"So to people not like you then, you mean?" I asked, with a knowing grin.

"Right." Reina confirmed, "But I've learned something just now. Something that's true even for me."

"Oh?" I asked, "And what's that?"

"What makes a scene beautiful isn't just the scenery" Reina answered, "The most important factor is something else."

Reina then turned her head to face mine, and leaned in a bit closer.

"The most important thing is who you share nice scenery with." Reina said to me, "It's always special if you share it with someone special to you. Especially if that person is someone you love."

Reina then brushed her hair to the side, and made a big, bright smile.

"Like how _I_ love _you_ , Kumiko." she said.

"...You're _very_ hot" I said, with a wry smile, trying to hold back my emotions rising out of control.

But I couldn't do it. This was it. The moment all anxieties and fears washed away as if by a cleansing flood. The moment my heart took charge, and from which I would never look back!

I then leaned towards Reina, and we wrapped our arms around each other. And we kissed! I felt delirious, totally delirious!

Her warm tongue ventured aggressively into my mouth, and then wrapped itself around my tongue. Our tongues licked each other, and hugged each other, as our arms also hugged each other.

I took in her scent, her warmth, her strong but delicate hold. It was great!

Finally, with our lips moistened and our mouths steamy, our kiss ended. We both breathed heavily, as we gazed into each others eyes.

"I take it then that you're accepting my love?" Reina asked, as she playfully tilted her head, and made a sweet smile and cat eyes to me.

"Yes..." I answered, "Yes, I want that. I want us to be together, always!"

"Then we will be, _always_ " Reina replied, with great strength and clear eyes and fervent joy.

Then we kissed again... and again... and again... as pent up frustration gave way to an oasis of love blasting forth, as though out of a trumpet or an euphonium.

I then pushed her down, and lay on top of her, allowing my hands to glide along her sides, through her uniform.

"Aren't you worried that somebody will see us?" Reina asked me, with a teasing smile.

"I'll never worry about something so silly ever again" I replied with such certainty and force that I even surprised myself.

Reina then surprised me even further, by giggling at my comments.

And then we kissed again, and groped each other more, as the setting sun paid testament to doubts setting out of sight, as our love took flight.

Reina had won again, and I was more than happy to be her prize. As great as this moment was, I was also already looking forward to how Reina might celebrate her latest victory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You want us to go to the movies together?" I asked, a bit surprised by Reina's suggestion, as we chitchatted on the way home from school together.

"Yes." Reina answered, "There's a new romantic drama out that I think would be perfect for us to watch together. It's about a young female pianist that falls in love with her fiery male mentor."

"Huh..." I replied, betraying my mixed feelings on it, "I guess that does reflect your interests pretty well, yeah..."

Reina glanced sideways at me, a bit uneasily, during the brief pause that came after my reply.

She then skipped a couple steps ahead of me, and turned about to face me, forcing us both to stop suddenly. She then leaned her stern face into towards me, startling me!

"W-What's the matter?" I asked.

"Don't lie to me. _Ever_." Reina answered, "I hate sweet-sounding pretentious lies from anybody. But I absolutely could not stand them being spoken by _you_ , when it involves _both_ of us."

"Hey." I replied forcefully, "I'm not lying! It's true that this movie reflects your interests pretty well. I also like watching movies sometimes, so I'm sure I'd enjoy going to the movies with you."

"Then..." Reina responded, in a confused tone.

I sighed, as I thought Reina understood herself better than this. I guess I would have to spell it out, huh?

"It's just... It's just that you want to be _special_ , right? And going to the movies is kinda _normal_ , isn't it?" I asked.

"Especially for two people's first real date together..." I added, under my breath, while looking shyly off to the side.

Reina then backed off a bit, with the light of awareness shining from her eyes.

"I understand what you're saying" she said, "But there's an old English saying that you should consider. 'There's more than one way to skin a cat'."

Reina then made this wide and strangely self-aware smile. No... not exactly self-aware. It was a smile that seemed to convey that she knew something that I didn't... Just what was she planning?

"We'll have a good time at the movies together. " Reina said, as she tilted her head to the side, and made very blissful eyes while smiling towards me, "You can trust me on that."

"Ok..." I replied, a bit uncertain at first, but gradually growing in confidence because of how highly I think of Reina, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go to the movies together!"

"But first lets go shopping for clothes together." Reina said, as though talking about a grand musical performance, "We'll be better-dressed than anybody else in that theater!"

"Heh heh heh..." I chuckled nervously over Reina's excessive enthusiasm.

Still, this should be fun. I guess it's Ok to enjoy even very normal experiences with Reina. This discussion, and the clothes shopping that followed it, came a few days after I accepted Reina's confession. Exactly a week after that, we'll be going on our first real date!

Reina and I picked out some new dresses for the occasion. I hated spending so much of my allowance on one flashy piece of attire, but I guess its worth it if Reina likes it. Not to mention that she strongly insisted on me wearing this pink and black dress that she picked out. It was mostly black, but had thick pink streaks on the sides and pink buttons up the middle. The skirt part was double-layered, with the exterior layer black and the interior layer pink. It was certainly much different from what I was use to wearing.

"Doesn't it clash with my eyes and hair?" I asked.

"That's exactly what will make it stand out so much!" she loudly corrected.

So in spite of my protests, I decided to give in. Reina bought a light blue sunflower dress with an elaborate yellowish pattern on it.

The next time we'd be wearing our new dresses would come Friday night, as we watch the movie _Van Damme Cantabile_. I couldn't wait for Friday night to come... and once it finally had arrived, it felt like my heart would burst with excitement!

Reina met up with me only a few blocks from my home. From there, we chose to walk together all the way to the theater. It felt great, as my electric nerves where strangely soothed, when Reina firmly took hold of my hand.

With my mind mesmerized on Reina, and on our date, everything felt like a big beautiful blur. I just wanted to fully capture all the sensations, all the sounds, all the scents. Scents like Reina's highly arousing perfume. She smelled like the finest of wines made out of the ripest of grapes. That left me wanting to drink... W-where is my mind going?! I have to get control of myself. I was relieved to feel like I was reconnecting with the real world once Reina and I arrived at the movie theater together. We arrived there about thirty minutes before the movie would start.

"This is the quietest I've ever seen you." Reina said to me, while quickly looking at me, her face betraying a light touch of concern.

"I'm fine. Just fine!" I replied with a wide smile allowing my emotions to slip more than usual, in order to reassure Reina.

Reina made a sweet child-like smile to me over that reply.

"Now let's make sure we find a good place to sit." Reina stated, "I like to be close to the action."

I blinked a bit uneasily over that.

Reina walked us to... the seventh row from the front, I think it was. It was closer than I would have liked, but it wasn't too bad.

The theater was only about half-full. My impression was that this was a more obscure art-house style of film. I guess Reina going to a movie like this one wasn't _so_ strange. And I was glad that we could sit next to each other, with empty chairs on either side of us. It made for a more intimate feeling. Like there was just Reina, me, the huge movie screen before us, and a big wide theater at our backs.

There was all of that, and also plenty of drink and popcorn. I had a small bag of popcorn and a medium soft drink, while Reina had a large popcorn or drink. I wonder if that has anything to do with her having bigger breasts than me? Maybe I should eat and drink more!

That was the last thought on my mind before the overhead lights went out, and the movie screen lit up. It was time to enjoy a romantic movie with Reina...

The movie's first half felt slow, but I was amused at how blunt and jokey the male lead was. He had a very dry sense of humor. The female lead was kinda clumsy in conversation, but tended to attract a lot of people to her. The two leads also played off of each other really well. It all lead up to a steamy kiss scene just pass the one hour mark, when...

I felt a jolt course up through my body. From just above my knee to the top of my head. It was _such_ a pleasant feeling. Pleasant but alarming. It was Reina's hand! Reina had placed her open palm on the bare skin of my leg, just beneath the hem of my dress.

I could feel blood rushing to my lower body. I felt both shy and allured at the same. I felt torn... Part of me was asking "Why is Reina touching me like this, in a movie theater, during the middle of a movie?!". But another part of me loved the soft smooth touch of Reina's delicate fingers on my leg. And then...

Then she started caressing my leg. Her hand gently moved around in a circular motion on top of my leg. I could feel my heart rate picking up. I could feel myself shiver in growing excitement. And Reina ensured that excitement would grow even further, as she started to reach her hand under my dress, and down over the side of my leg.

I felt her hand rub the soft inside of my thighs, as the hem of my dress rustled just above Reina's wrist and near her forearm. The sensation... It was _soooo_ pleasant! I could barely focus on the movie at all while Reina's fingers pleased and teased soft sensitive skin. But as strong a sensation as this was, it would soon be exceeded by something even stronger...

Reina's boldness would then amaze even me, as I was touched in a way that I had never been touched before, by another person. Reina slid her hand further up my leg, and then... then I felt her lightly press her fingers against the crotch of my panties!

 _Uuunnnnhhhhh...!_

Good... so good! So intense. I felt sweat forming on my head, and on my legs. My body started to tremble. I bit down on my lip to hold back the moans that I so dearly wanted to release.

Reina then started pressing harder, and moved her fingers all over the outside of my underwear.

 _What is she thinking?!_ This could be so embarrassing if anybody else noticed!

Wait... why do I care? Why do I care about anybody else, even here? Shouldn't I just be happy at how incredibly good this felt? I've never felt anything like this before!

But that intensity would grow even further...

I felt Reina slide two of her fingers under the leg opening of my panties. She would then... she would then touch my most sensitive place under all my clothes.

I started to squirm in my seat, but Reina was relentless. Her fingers played with my hairs down there, before she... before she touched me in even more unmentionable ways.

 _ **UUUNNNNNHHHH!**_

So good! So good! _**~Reina...!**_

My whole body felt like it was shaking. I felt like I was smothered in electric warmth. I bit down harder on my lip, as I felt my eyes water from how intense this all was. Most embarrassing, I was starting to feel very wet down there...

 **Move your hand, Reina!** Move your hand before this really _does_ get embarrassing!

With great relief, I felt her remove her hand just as I felt like I was nearing a breaking point. I opened up my mouth to breath heavily. I noticed that I had mostly lost track of the last few minutes of the movie. I took a few minutes to calm myself, to feel my heart stop racing, and to refocus on the movie. I took note of little details so I could catch back up with the plot. And soon enough, the movie would end...

Reina and I were the last ones to stand up and leave, as I would remain in shock for a few moments after the movie ended. I decided that I needed to use the ladies washroom. Reina followed me there.

I walked quickly to stay ahead of her, because of how embarrassed I felt. I rapidly went into a stall, and started to use the toilet.

Reina decide to wait just outside of my stall, while washing her hands, and touching up her makeup. We were the only two people in the ladies washroom right now.

I finally took a deep breath, and cleared my head. I forced myself to put it all aside, and try to act naturally, as though nothing surprising had happened. Reina would not be helpful here, as she turned her attentions squarely on me as I walked out of the bathroom stall.

"Did you like it?" she asked me, with an ironically innocent smile.

"Y-yeah." I replied, "The movie was good."

"I wasn't talking about the movie..." Reina said.

I felt a weird mix of anger and longing and love take hold of me. I couldn't cope with it all. So I tried to just move on.

"Let-s not talk about it, Ok?" I asked in a low tone, as I stared at the floor at an angle, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Reina.

"You didn't like it?" Reina asked in an alarmed tone.

Hearing Reina sound concerned here was enough to break through remaining doubts and shyness.

"...It was great." I said softly to her, as I forced myself to look into her eyes.

Reina then made a very self-satisfied smile, as she ran her fingers through her own hair.

"See?" she asked me rhetorically, while looking straight into my eyes, "There are ways to make even 'going to the movies' a special event. And just as there is more than one way to skin a cat..."

Reina then leaned her head in next to mine, and whispered seductively into my ear.

"...There's also more than one way to _stroke a pussy_."

I wanted to melt. I wanted to melt right then and there! I wanted to melt into Reina...

She then backed a step away from me, and smiled widely at me, with her face as bright red as I've ever seen it.

The mood in the washroom was so tense! I wanted to say something, anything, to break the tension. So I began to open my mouth, hoping that the words would just come to me. But...

"No." Reina said, as she pressed one finger up against my lips, "Let's not ruin how special this evening has been by talking about it any further. By analyzing it any further. Let's just... learn from it. For our beautiful future together, _Kumiko~"_

Reina then embraced me, and kissed me. It was a short kiss, but it conveyed everything it needed to...

"I'll walk you home." Reina said to me, shortly after the kiss ended.

"A-alright." I replied.

And so ended my first date. My first date with Reina. My first date with anybody. A first date I will _never_ forget...


End file.
